K.B.Abercrombie
First Class: Curiosity I got my Efedding beginning simply out of curiosity, I had been in a number of non Wrestling Based RPGs, and my love for Wrestling took over, cuasing me to search for a wrestling RolePlaying group in Yahoo! Clubs. I stumbled across World Entertainment Wrestling. I popular EFed, and took a look, I quickly read the rules and Created a stable of my Original Characters, Xexx Demone, Iron Beast, CrushZ,K-Ba, and Prince Venus. The Chaotic Crows Debuted taking control of the Arena's power supply, blocking the signal from the truck and sending out an earie message to the rest of the WEW Roster. I had Work to do before I found myself main eventing anything. Second Class: Training Quickly, I found myself trying to enlist others to join my Stable. The first being a man named Maxy(Mike/Animefan). Maxy turned out to be a manager, and he and I became friends, My treck to the top began. Maxy gave me pointers after each match and I found myself improving, we worked together on several stories, at somepoint Xexx and his best Character Damien became best friends In Character, and he one of my best Out Of Character. Maxy Forced the other Managers out of WEW when his old fed World Maniac Wrestling took over the show that Maxy ran, Friday Night Fury. I was working my way up, but my first Title Victory that was on camera did not come until nearly Three months after I began Efedding, I joined EEW, owned by the James, the owner of WEW. I quickly found myself in a match for a title I covet more than I do any World Title...English Extreme Wrestling's Gothic Title. That was a hard fought Battle That left me drained of ideas after I won. Third Class: Office Assistance Quickly into it, I was asked to assist in the writing of matches After writing a Hell In A Cell for a Story Line between my friend Zach with his character Tallas, and my Chaotic Crows. The Story ended in Tallas Vs Xexx Demone, Tallas wins, the Crows Quit stalking him; Xexx wins Tallas Joins the Crows. Xexx won, but due to the way things Worked out for Zach and his time, Tallas was written to have been in both Physical therapy and psychological after the outcome of that match where in which he was speared from the top of the cell into the third row onto solid concrete, then later a sledge hammer through a steel chair right into his face. Fourth Class: World Champion For some people, the few short months it took me to earn a world title shot, and to win my title wasn't that long but it felt like an eternity because when you're sitting here working on it you see all the time pass by, But what you see on TV...time in that reality just seems to freeze when it isn't on, so three years in real time can culminate into maybe 3 or 4 months worth of time to you the viewer. Once I won a world title, my character at the age of 16 tearing through the biggest names on Yahoo! EFeds, including my friends Sean Bateman(Retired), Scott Anderson, and Baby Boy. Fifth Class: From Errand Boy the Shot Calla Before my first year was up, My friend Billy Hargraves AKA Baby Boy/Diablo, Approached me with a business proposisition. He had a Federation known as War of Wrestling, and he needed a few months off for something, Rather than going to a member of his roster, he came to me offering full control of the fed to me. In Character it was bought by one of the two richest men in World Manaic Wrestling...The 'Demon' Xexx Javier Demone. Quickly Order was established, and official show put into place and everyone knew what the roster was. Those that remained Active, and the few new faces that came in loved what I did, despite taking three days to do results, I Made the Matches interesting, and pushed the envelope on content, in addition bonus segments in and out of the ring to help build for the future, or simply juice it up. War of Wrestling fell when Baby Boy came into the picture, Maxy was my Assistant now, and Cleaned out all I did expecting Billy to come in and take my fed over. Myself and my friend Crystal then had plans to open a new federation together known as Chaos Unleashed Federation. CUF never got of the ground Partly because everyone I knew I could ask was too swamped, and she wasn't doing anything. Sixth Class: Solo attempt near the end of the first quarter of my second year, I decided to give ti another go and Dark Wrestling Entertainment was Born, Owned by K-Ba (Kerry B. Abercrombie) and funded by Xexx Javier Demone. DWE was looking good, Baby Boy was going to climb back into the ring, but baby Boy didn't have any competition. Slowly I moved out from Yahoo! to MSN, tried to Re open War of Wrestling, but I didn't know anyone on MSN. Near year Three I went Joined OVW-RPG and Quickly worked my way through the ranks, The first Pay-Per-View upon my Arrival/my first Pay-Per-View I was undefeated in OVW and going for a Title. I came up a little and made to look like a fool in the way the match was written, but I stil came quite close to winning and I earned some respect. By my third Pay per View I was finding myself in world title matches. I wasn't winning, but I was told I pushed my opponents harder than they'd been pushed before. June 2006 was my last official match for the year 2006. I was getting fed up with some of the politics the General Managers were using and I was leaving, My last match was an OVW Championship triple threat Match, one participant decided not to take part and faked his own death, despite being the fan favorite for the particular crowd. I lost the match. And focused on trying once more to Revive War of Wrestling, when noone RP'ed I said F**k it. on October I tried to join my friend Alexandra's Fed, but her partner quickly felt insulted by my innate need to offer assistance and removed me from it. Seventh Class: The Return November, I was attempting huge story to bump the 'OVW WildLife' Ratings but things became complicated, Returning to OVW officially at my Debut PPV as a surprise replacement for an injured Superstar. I lost once again, and was Embarrassed Once again(Running deal with that particular writer.) I won the very title I failed at the previous year at the PPV the following week. Things slowed down, I got a week as General Manager of the show I been wanting to control, then I was made co0-owner when the owner stepped down. OVW Fell the following week simply because Noone RP'ed. the original owner took charge and shut the fed down to revamp it. Eight Class: Running on Success Not long before the 3yr old OVW fell, the Owner approached me with a business venture to start a fed to rival OVW and pick up business. Ultimate Chaos Wrestling was born. and in April 2007 Wednesday's Crisis Nights debuted, and UCW had began a rocky but successful run it came to slow down near the September Pay-Per-View, then due to the site Getting Hacked, UCW is shelfed temporarily. EWC- Elite Wrestling Carnage Is about ready to open. In the mean time OVW came back to life, with a Title Tournement to determine the 1st World Champion upon its reincarnation. I was in the tournement, but some complaints that I found Valid, I worked my with my RP that got me into the tournement to let management make the claim I never signed up and threw Xexx into a battle Royal for the spot. The Match ended with Xexx climbing out the ring through the rope leaving the past participant bloody, battered and unable to move. The Following Show, Xexx and his most prominent rival, also the only person as Active as him, were put in a one on one to determine that position, The GM was fired and the owner canceled the tournement, Changing the Premise of the last spot match into a World title Match seeing as none of the people in the Tournement RP'ed, but my opponent and I put on one hell of a Main Event. I held the Title Running one of the best Superheel Rivalries to date with No. 1 Contender Naples Knight, but falling Short in the main Event. Characters The following is a List of Characters I have experience RP'ing as. Original Xexx Demone Iron Beast CrushZ K-Ba Prince Venus Nobunaga Kage ReBeka Tricon Sarver DeMore Ac-Krow-Bat Real Steve Borden (Sting) Abyss WMW's Gail Kim WMW's Trish Stratus (was mostly used by Maxy, used in rp's to further stuff along) Undertaker Fake Undertaker (Brian Lee) Vampiro EWC: Eric Young Popculture Crow Crisis: Eric Draven Crow Crisis: Ashe Corven Crow Crisis: Alex Corvis Stables Lord Knights Crow Crisis Lesbian Power Couple Chaotic Crows Demonic Possessions Deadly Combination nWo Skyriders Oblivion Anarchist Efed Articles These are Efed's I'vwe either Written or updated OVW-RPG Ultimate Chaos Wrestling EWC - Elite Wrestling Carnage Category:Handlers